


My Immortal

by Firehedgehog



Series: Stories Of The Rainbow Chosen [4]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Amnesia, Immortality, checkerface is a dick, skulls much older then he thinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 12:37:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14332623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: Skull was truely immortal and didn't remember, Bermuda knew but kept silent and checkerface.. is a dick





	My Immortal

**Author's Note:**

> not liked to the other skull ficcy
> 
> Only own the actual fanfic, don't own Katekyou Hitman Reborn!

Bermuda wondered if any of the current generation of Arcobaleno realized they were, not the cure... but on who there cloud was. Skull was a puzzle and a half, and he knew that even Skull didn’t know the truth.

 

He knew the Cloud Arcobaleno didn’t remember, that they’d met long before he was the cloud Arcobaleno. How shocked, and probably depressed.

 

Damn that checker face, damn him for this eternal hell.. damn him for keep stealing the clouds memories so he could be used and used again.

 

The poor purple haired youthful looking Cloud was no youth, cursed to be an eternal almost adult. As soon as he died he’d live again, his flames reigniting themselves as they were torn away.

 

Bermuda did not know how long the now Skull had been stuck in Arcobaleno hell, hell.. he himself had hidden the immortal time and time again after the destined day but the devil kept finding him. Skull had been his latest try, and still he was dragged in.

 

He remembered the first time he’d met the immortal, just before he’d been cursed again. He’d been going by the name Kenshin at the time, having gotten his life together after waking with amnesia many years ago, he was a sword smith. The same wide eyed violet eyes looked at him, the hair fell to his waist in a loose ponytail and he wore a simple plain white obi and grey kimono.

 

When checker face left after stealing the pacifiers and there flames and lives, Bermuda was shocked to see Kenshins body regenerating, but at the price of amnesia.

 

The following centuries began a hide and seek for Kenshin, as Checker face seemed obsessed in using one that always came back to life and reuseable.

 

But this time, the immortal was free... no more deaths and awakening with amnesia.

 

But sooner or later Skull would realize his almost adult form wasn’t aging.

 

He did wonder, now that the immortal was free for the final time would he remember his other selves.

 

He’d been rather good friends with many of them.

 

END


End file.
